


Secret Angel

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Isaac Lahey, Beta Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Has Issues, Jackson Has Issues, M/M, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no mistaking Jackson Whittemore. He's bigger than he was when Isaac last saw him (hiding away behind a fence, sharp eyes watching the other wolf board a plane for Britain), but the beautiful face, the crystal blue eyes, the arrogant lift to his chin, the smirk twisted across his lips, it's all pure Jackson.</p><p>“Whittemore,” Isaac says casually, as if they hadn't known each other their whole lives, hadn't been best friends all through elementary school, hadn't been on the same lacrosse team, hadn't been in the same pack, hadn't been fucking in secret for well over a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jisaac - Graveyard

 

"Lahey!”

Isaac freezes, nostrils flared, but he catches no scent, turns around slowly so that his eyes can double check what his ears are telling him.

There's no mistaking Jackson Whittemore. He's bigger than he was when Isaac last saw him (hiding away behind a fence, sharp eyes watching the other wolf board a plane for Britain), but the beautiful face, the crystal blue eyes, the arrogant lift to his chin, the smirk twisted across his lips, it's all pure Jackson.

“Whittemore,” Isaac says casually, as if they hadn't known each other their whole lives, hadn't been best friends all through elementary school, hadn't been on the same lacrosse team, hadn't been in the same pack, hadn't been fucking in secret for well over a year.

“What the hell are you doing in London?” Jackson reaches for Isaac and the beta, flinches back slightly, imperceptible to anyone but another wolf. He sees it, but pulls Isaac into a hug anyway, and the beta can't help but slide his arms around Jackson. He doesn't get too many hugs, and he can add this to his list of good moments for when he gets lonely.

Jackson pulls back, arches a brow and only then does Isaac remember that he's been asked a question.

“I'm living in France now. Just came over for a visit with some university mates. We split up for the day.”

Jackson tucks his arm through Isaac's, and it's weird and not _Jackson_ , and Isaac is waiting for the other shoe to drop, like it always has.

-

“ _Lahey!”_

_Isaac flinches and sighs, sets the shovel down and wipes his hands on his jeans. He climbs out of the hole to see the gorgeous blonde with his arms crossed, waiting._

“ _Yeah, I'm here.”_

“ _You should be here.” Jackson points to the ground in front of him, and Isaac follows directions, reaches for Jackson zipper and takes the other teen into his mouth._

_Isaac doesn't much care about sucking dick either way, but the part that he does like, the reason he lets Jackson come to the graveyard and demand sexual favors, happens next._

“ _That's my good boy,” Jackson murmurs, watching his cock slide in and out of Isaac's mouth. He runs his hand through the golden curls gently, always gently, and whispers how wonderful Isaac is, amazing, beautiful, the praise drips like honey from Jackson's lips. And Isaac swallows it as he swallows the salty fluid, holds onto those little starbursts of good feelings, saves them away for the dark moments in the freezer._

_Sometimes Jackson takes him into the tiny shed, and touches Isaac everywhere, gentle explorations, and more soft words for Isaac to keep._

_One time Jackson brings an almost empty bottle of lube he's liberated from somewhere, and takes his time sliding his fingers into Isaac, and then he says he's going to fuck him now. Isaac doesn't even consider saying no, not when he's desperate for the reverence and flattery, and Jackson takes his pleasure of the boy, calls him an angel and tells him he's incredible._

_Jackson is the only good thing in Isaac's life for a long time._

-

“How did you end up in France?”

Isaac brings himself back to reality, shrugs a bit. “Needed to get away from Beacon Hills, Chris has a place there.”

“I heard about Allison, always liked her.”

Isaac doesn't answer, not until they get to the subway, and then he balks at the entrance. “Where are we going?”

Jackson smiles that beautiful, winning smile. “I thought I'd buy an old friend dinner.”

“I don't think we were ever friends, Jackson.”

The smiles fades. “Yeah, I was a real dick to you, Isaac, and I'm sorry. There was a lot going on you didn't know about, and you were the only really nice, true thing in my life.”

Jackson runs a hand through his hair. “Then a lot more shit happened. Anyway, I can't make up for any of it, but at least let me take you on a real date, just once?”

Isaac hesitates, then ducks his head shyly and nods. Jackson threads his fingers through Isaac's and doesn't let go until they're seated.

“Thank you, Isaac.”

“You've changed,” is all Isaac says, flashing a grin when Jackson snorts.

“Nah, I'm still an asshole, I've just learned how to hide it better. I found a pack here who has their shit together, and who helped me get myself under control.” Jackson stares into his wine a moment. “My dad never hit me like yours did, but he always made me feel like I wasn't quite good enough.”

Isaac looks down at his plate as Jackson mentions his father's abuse, closes his eyes and tries not to relive it.

“I tried to be perfect, to be worthy of loving, but I never was. Not for them, not for Lydia, not even Danny.” He flicks his eyes up to Isaac. “You're the only person who ever loved me without needing something in return. Thank you, Isaac, for being the single light in my darkness for a long, long time.”

Isaac can't do this. He can't handle this right now. He shakes his head.

“I have to.. I need to go.” He pushes away from the table, too strongly, as it would have toppled if Jackson hadn't caught it.

When he looks up, Isaac is long gone.

Jackson calls Danny.

-

Isaac is curled up on his couch, wrapped in an old hoodie of Chris' when the knock comes on the door, and he blinks in surprise when he opens it to Jackson.

“I'm sorry I upset you. I just want to give you two things, and then I'll be gone.”

Isaac nods slowly. “Okay.”

Jackson hands him a card with a phone number on it. “Any time, day or night.”

Isaac bites his lower lip and nods, is still holding onto it when Jackson fists the front of his hoodie and pulls him into a soft but lingering kiss.

“You're still my angel,” Jackson whispers against Isaac's lips as he pulls back, tugs the door shut behind him. Isaac looks at the card, and then back at the door.

“Wait, Jacks-” he pulls open the door and stops as he sees Jackson leaning against the brick wall.

“I had a feeling-” Jackson starts with a smirk, and then he's cut off as Isaac pins him up against the wall, claims his lips roughly.

“Stay,” Isaac growls low, and Jackson's eyes flash blue as he presses his body into the other beta's.

“I will,” Jackson promises, right before Isaac hauls him up over his shoulder, and carries the shorter blonde inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
